Some known electronic devices (e.g., computers and televisions) include at least one internal electronic component associated with the operation of the device and a protective enclosure or housing that at least partially encloses the internal electronic component. Typically, the housing includes one or more housing components that serve to surround the internal electronic components at a peripheral region of the electronic device so as to cover and protect the internal components from adverse external conditions. Moreover, some known electronic devices include one or more foot assemblies that at least partially extend from an external surface of the protective housing to raise the electronic device off of a supporting surface (e.g., a table or the ground).
Cosmetic and geometric features are important to consumers of electronic devices, as these features help create the overall impression that one has of the electronic device. Therefore, the housing and one or more foot assemblies may also be configured to form and aesthetically enhance the outward appearance and size of the electronic device. For example, the shape, contours, and/or materials of the housing and foot assemblies may be designed so as to create a positive impression about the electronic device, thereby contributing to the overall success of the device in the market place.
However, most known electronic devices include foot assemblies that comprise a significant number of parts. The use of many foot assembly parts traditionally creates visible intersection locations, thereby making the outward appearance of the foot assembly non-uniform. Moreover, most known electronic devices include foot assemblies that require a housing with an increased overall thickness at the portions coupled to the foot assemblies. Increased housing thickness traditionally creates larger and more cumbersome electronic devices.
Accordingly, what is needed are apparatus and methods for the construction of foot assemblies that are small, easy to manufacture, and aesthetically pleasing.